Apenas queria
by Tamara-nee
Summary: Não adiantava querer voltar atrás... O melhor a se fazer era morrer... Apenas queria que ele vivesse feliz e bem com os demais...


**Dear God**

_Querido Deus_

**A lonely road, crossed another cold state line**

**Miles away from those I love purpose hard to find**

**While I recall all the words you spoke to me**

**Can't help but wish that I was there**

**Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah**

_Uma estrada solitária, cruzando outra linha fria de estado_

_Milhas longe daqueles que amo estão difíceis de encontrar_

_Enquanto me recordo de todas as palavras que você me falou_

_Não pode ajudar mas desejaria que eu estivesse aí_

_De volta aonde eu era amado oh yeah_

Há muito que deixara seu coração lá atrás, com a pessoa que fora seu melhor amigo. As vezes, enquanto olhava a lua, tinha vontade de voltar para Konoha, para seus amigos, para ele. No entanto, sabia que isso se tornara impossível a partir do momento em que o deu as costas e seguiu com sua vingança, sua maldita vingança.

Sentia falta daqueles olhos azuis, dos enormes sorrisos, sentia falta de Naruto e não podia mais negar, queria poder ter ele ali consigo:

- Naruto...

**Dear God the only thing I ask of you is**

**to hold her when I'm not around,**

**when I'm much too far away**

**We all need that person who can be true to you**

**But I left her when I found her**

**And now I wish I'd stayed**

**Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired**

**I'm missing you again oh no**

**Once again**

_Querido Deus, a única coisa que peço a você é_

_Que cuide dela enquanto eu não estiver por perto_

_Quando eu estiver muito distante_

_Todos nós precisamos dessa pessoa que pode ser verdadeira com você_

_Mas eu a deixei quando eu a encontrei_

_E agora eu desejo ter ficado_

_Pois eu estou solitário e estou cansado_

_Estou sentido sua falta de novo oh não_

_Mais uma vez_

Quando foi que começou a amá-lo, quando que deixou de ser o arrogante e orgulhoso Uchiha Sasuke para se tornar esse? Nunca soubera estas respostas, nunca ninguém as havia respondido. Agora só lhe restara pedir para que aquele baka se mantivesse vivo, não sobreviveria se ele morresse.

Porém, ele, ninguém se importava se estava morto ou não, por isso estava decidido a abandonar a vida de vez, do que adiantaria viver num mundo onde não poderia tê-lo? Apenas sofreria mais assim:

- Eu te amo...

**There's nothing here for me on this barren road**

**There's no one here while the city sleeps**

**and all the shops are closed**

**Can't help but think of the times I've had with you**

**Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah**

_Não há nada aqui para mim, nessa estrada abandonada_

_Não há ninguém aqui enquanto a cidade dorme_

_E todas as lojas estão fechadas_

_Não ajuda mas pense nas vezes que eu estive com você_

_Fotografias e algumas memórias irão me ajudar a superar, oh sim_

A katana em sua mão se aproximava lentamente de seu pescoço, uma morte rápida, era assim que queria:

- SASUKE!

Ouvira a voz dele, só poderia ser uma ilusão, Naruto nunca viria até ele para salvá-lo de si mesmo, não depois de tudo que fizera pra ele. Fechou os olhos imaginando o amigo a sua frente, como queria poder tocar naqueles lábios rosados, sentir a textura macia daquela pele bronzeada, mas estava tudo tão distante:

- Sayonara...

**Dear God the only thing I ask of you is**

**to hold her when I'm not around,**

**when I'm much too far away**

**We all need that person who can be true to you**

**I left her when I found her**

**And now I wish I'd stayed**

**Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired**

**I'm missing you again oh no**

**Once again**

_Querido Deus, a única coisa que peço a você é_

_Que cuide dela enquanto eu não estiver por perto_

_Quando eu estiver muito distante_

_Todos nós precisamos dessa pessoa que pode ser verdadeira com você_

_Mas eu a deixei quando eu a encontrei_

_E agora eu desejo ter ficado_

_Pois eu estou solitário e estou cansado_

_Estou sentido sua falta de novo oh não_

_Mais uma vez_

Alguém segurava sua mão, impedindo-o de se matar:

- O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ, TEME?

- Na...Naruto?

- Nããoo... o papai noel!

Ele abriu os olhos. Não fora ilusão, ele realmente viera, ele estava ali. Seu melhor amigo ainda se preocupava com ele, ainda tentava salvá-lo. Porém, não haveria mais voltas, ele já fora baka demais, jogara tudo que tinha fora, toda a felicidade, todos os amigos.

Desvencilhou sua mão da do loiro e se afastou alguns passos, estava decidido e nada faria voltá-lo atrás:

- Gomenasai por tudo, Naruto...

**Some search, never finding a way**

**Before long, they waste away**

**I found you, something told me to stay**

**I gave in, to selfish ways**

**And how I miss someone to hold**

**when hope begins to fade...**

_Alguma procura, nunca encontrando um caminho_

_Depois de muito, eles desperdiçaram tudo_

_Eu encontrei você, alguma coisa me disse para ficar_

_Eu desisti, dos caminhos egoístas_

_E como eu sinto a falta de abraçar alguém_

_Quando toda a esperança começar a desaparecer..._

Um movimento rápido e então estava tudo acabado. Seu sangue jorrava e sentia seu corpo cair, estava morrendo finalmente. Alguém o pegara antes que pudesse sentir o frio chão, alguém chorava, podia sentir as lágrimas:

- Por quê?

- Na...Naruto...

Estava chorando também, não queria ver seu loiro assim, não queria vê-lo triste. Mas quem ele era pra querer algo? Não tinha mais o direito de nada, deveria aceitar isso. Apenas, desejava tanto ouvir que Naruto o correspondia, teria voltado atrás, sido feliz se tivesse ouvido isso; no entando, agora também não adiantava mais, era um sonho impossível mesmo:

- Aishiteru, dobe...

**A lonely road, crossed another cold state line**

**Miles away from those I love purpose hard to find**

**Dear God the only thing I ask of you is**

**to hold her when I'm not around,**

**when I'm much too far away**

**We all need the person who can be true to you**

**I left her when I found her**

**And now I wish I'd stayed**

**Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired**

**I'm missing you again oh no**

**Once again**

_Uma estrada solitária, cruzando outra linha fria de estado_

_Milhas longe daqueles que amo estão difíceis de encontrar_

_Querido Deus, a única coisa que peço a você é_

_Que cuide dela enquanto eu não estiver por perto_

_Quando eu estiver muito distante_

_Todos nós precisamos dessa pessoa que pode ser verdadeira com você_

_Mas eu a deixei quando eu a encontrei_

_E agora eu desejo ter ficado_

_Pois eu estou solitário e estou cansado_

_Estou sentido sua falta de novo oh não_

_Mais uma vez_

- Aishiterumo, Sasuke...

Ele o amava também! Sorriu, um sorriso triste...

Finalmente, pode sentir os lábios que sempre desejara, num último suspiro de vida.

Música: Avenged Sevenfold - Dear God


End file.
